


Bardic Inspiration

by MKwitch



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Some Swearing, and uses them to annoy Sophia, annoying instruments, kazoos, taylor gets musical powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: Taylor triggers with the power of music! And now she enjoys her revenge with deep satisfaction.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Bardic Inspiration

Taylor stared at all the instruments in front of her. There seemed to be thousands of them, in all variations. She concentrated on her power some more, and found the answer that she had been looking for. Yes, she could choose any instrument, and yes, she could come back to this metaphysical music room and pick any other instrument she wanted, at any time.

Taylor's first thought had been that revenge was one of the worst choices she could make in her position. But then, she remembered that her only power was perfection in all things musical, and Taylor mulled it over a bit more. She would experiment, and see if her powers were in any way dangerous, and if they weren't, well, all bets were off. Revenge would commence!

Shadow Stalker's eye twitched as the girl wearing the ski mask once again tooted into her kazoo. The annoyingly buzzy instrument had been following her all. Night! LONG!!!

The girl, and Sophia had suspicions of who it was, but no way to prove it, was now doing the 'Mission Impossible' theme. (She would have used the word 'playing', only that implies some level of skill, and the kazoo just, well, it doesn't require any talent.)

Not to mention, this was the worst possible outcome for her reputation! Clockblocker, who was on console duty and had heard the kazooing, was laughing his ass off. And Shadow Stalker just fucking knew that by tomorrow, her one-man-not-a-band would have made it well past the PRT gossip grapevine and started trickling onto PHO.

Piggot glared at Shadow Stalker. When the nice new parahuman, Bard had explained her story, complete with evidence, Piggot's first thought was to chuck the former vigilante out the window. Her second thought, however was that she couldn't afford to lose another cape right now.

Then Bard offered a deal. Musical revenge on Sophia, in exchange for not selling her story to every news station and tabloid in Brockton Bay. Piggot admired the girl's guts and cunning, and had decided to rope the new cape into the Wards.

Bard readily agreed. She got access to Shadow Stalker whenever they were both on duty together, and Piggot got a brand new PR mascot and morale improver.

_"I've no more fucks to give, my fucks have all depleted, I'd rally my fuck army but it's been fucking defeated!"_ Taylor strummed her newly-learned song on the ukulele, walking down the boardwalk beside Shadow Stalker.

A small gathering of teens and young adults surrounded her, laughing and clapping along with the song. Taylor could nearly see the steam coming out of Sophia's ears as she moodily shuffled down the street, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Taylor wouldn't let her get away that easy, though.

She finished the song to the great delight of her little fan club, took a bow, and pulled another instrument from her pocket dimension. Time for some marching drums! Sophia's eyes widened, and Taylor grinned. It sure was great to be a Bard!


End file.
